conspiracy
by FastCake
Summary: This Story begins like any other. There is a new boy in school but he is not like the rest. He is a Saiyan. However when he and some of the worlds most powerful people like the Briefs, and King Furry are hiding things from the world can they keep their secrets, From the always vigilant Videl Satan.


**Chapter 1**

It has been seven years since cell. Mr. Satan had taken all the credit for Cell's defeat. However, many did not buy into it. Everyone had seen Mr. Satan's shocked and fearful face during the Cell games and his lame attempt disappear using a camouflage cape. Mr. Satan had only become the default hero do to the mysterious fighters never showing up and denying it. This was enough for many to just assume he was telling the truth. It was a topic often discussed but never answered.

******Orange Star High-school******

Gohan was walking the halls of Orange Star High school slowly looking down at the classes he was taking. "let's see 105...106...107... Oh, here it is room 108!" Gohan stopped just outside his science class waiting for his teachers permission to enter. "All right class we have a new student, he scored perfect scores on the entrance exams." (but when does he not get perfect scores?)

"Come in boy and introduce yourself." Gohan walked in nervously not really knowing what to do. "Hi, my name is Gohan nice to meet you all..." Gohan said shyly. "Is that it Mr. Gohan your just going to give us a mediocre introduction. come on you can do better than that." Mr. Toriyama said in a amused voice.

Gohan just stayed quite not really knowing what to say. "Well if your just going to stand there and not say anything just sit down" Mr. Toriyama said. A blond haired girl shot up like a bullet taking this as her chance to invite the new boy to sit down next to her. "Yoo-hoo! New boy come sit with me" a pretty blond said. You could hear the disappointed sighs of girls who had the same idea but where beat to the punch. The jocks just stared wickedly at their new prey sizing him up unimpressed at his size. "It seems the new kid needs to learn the rules of this school." Said a jock with spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes.

` before Gohan could even seat down the talkative blond was already introducing herself. "hi! Am Erasa this is Sharpner and Videl! You are going have so much fun at this school!" said a very excited Erasa. "slow down Erasa if you continue at this pace the nerd is gonna know our lives story by the end of the day." said Sharpner. "Gohan did you know Videl is the daughter of the one and only Mr. Satan!" A Still very excited Erasa continued not missing a beet "Is that so... that must be fun being a celebrity's daughter." Videl who was not paying attention for most of the conversation decided to glance over at the new boy. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, and red pants. He had spiky black hair mysterious black eyes and was very tall. He looked very scrawny but he carried himself with confidence which was a sharp contrast to the way he introduced himself. Videl looked away quickly when she noticed he was looking back at her. She scowled knowing he would start asking about his father but it never came. Gohan seeing this decided it would be best to not say anything to her when she looked angry. He was not really interested in hearing about her father. He already had his fun with his father a few months after cells defeat.

********flashback*********

ChiChi was Pacing back and forth in front of the TV watching the self proclaimed strongest fighter in the world run his mouth again about the mysterious warriors. "I have had enough of Mr. Satan!" said ChiChi in a tone filled with venom. "Gohan! Go to Mr. Satan and demand him to tell the truth!" Gohan looked at his mom worriedly "Mom don't you think its best if he kept the fame so we can live in peace." Gohan asked hopefully. "No! I am tired of him disrespecting our friends and more importantly Goku!" At this Gohan got quite. She was right it was one thing to lie about what he did. It was another to disrespect his father. Gohan took off in Super Saiyan knowing Mr. Satan would only recognize him in this form. As he flew over the newly renamed Satan City at incredible speeds. Gohan started to think about his father. Gohan new he would not approve of his hate filled mission to Mr. Satan's mansion. Gohan took a few deep breaths and descended on Satan mansion. He rang the bell not knowing if he would answer. He waited a few seconds until the door was finally answered by one and only Mr. Satan. Gohan noticed there where a lot of boxes in his living room. They must just be moving in. He thought to himself. When Gohan looked into Mr. Satan's Eyes he could not help but smile just a little bit at seeing his fear. Gohan shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "It's... You..."Mr. Satan said in a shocked voice. "I see you are enjoying the benefits of being the worlds savior." Gohan said in a very sarcastic voice. Mr. Satan just stood their terrorized. He just simply nodded in agreement not really knowing what to say. "look Mr. Satan am not here to kill you. I am simply here to tell you to stop talking badly about my family and friends." Gohan then heard shuffling inside the house and heard a sweet angelic voice. "Daddy who is at the door?" Mr. Satan looked back into the house and finally decided to speak up. "Stay inside sweetie." Gohan heard the girls footsteps turn and go farther inside the house. Gohan did not know why but upon hearing the girls footsteps get drowned away he decided to make his leave. But when reached the gate he glanced back at Mr. Satan. "Oh, yeah! Do me a favor Mr. Satan call an interview tomorrow and tell the crowed those mysterious warriors or real heroes for helping you defeat Cell. I'll be watching." with that Gohan took to the sky. when he got high enough he powered down suddenly feeling a lot better. However, Gohan for some strange reason he did not understand could not get the girls voice out of his head.

The very next day there was a meeting that Mr. Satan had called. He stood there wearing a fancy suit and had his champion belt laying over the podium. "Thank you all for coming in such short notice. I have called this meeting too apologies to a few people and to make things right with them. This people I speak of are the mysterious fighters at the cell games. They risked their lives just like I did but I have wrongfully treated their bravery. To be honest I would have never beat cell without their help. It is my hope that their family and friends find it in their hearts to forgive me. As an atonement to my lie I will erect a statue of the mysterious warriors in the middle off Satan park. I know my words might not mean much to them but am sorry. Thank you for your time." with that Mr. Satan walked away from the podium. Gohan looked at his TV Mr. Satan's speech was very short but for some reason he could tell his apology was sincere. Maybe because it was short and not drawn out like everything Mr. Satan did, but Gohan and all the Z fighters where satisfied with it. Except of course for The Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta. Vegeta though only grumbled to himself so it was hard to tell if anything satisfied him.

********End of Flashback********

Gohan looked over at Videl carefully while she was not looking and noticed she was very beautiful the only defect he could spot was her angry scowl but even then her scowl had its own charm to it. Videl soon noticed Gohan was looking at her and her scowl depend. "Hey! New boy stop looking at me like that or I will punch your face in." Gohan quickly looked away and blushed. Videl also quickly looked away angrily but had a light blush that even she didn't notice. Videl had never had anyone pay attention to her that did not ask about his father, but the new boy didn't even seem to care about him. Something is different about him. Videl thought to herself.

****** Authors note******

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my first story to ever write. Feel free to review my stories, but please be nice it is my first story after all. You can also Private message me about ideas or advice so I can become a better writer in the future.


End file.
